Conventionally proposed is a semiconductor memory device employing as a storage element a variable resistance element whose resistance value changes by application of a voltage. Moreover, conventionally known is a three-dimensional type memory cell array structure in which the previously mentioned variable resistance element is provided at an intersection of a first wiring line formed in a perpendicular direction to a substrate and a second wiring line formed in a horizontal direction to the substrate.